We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together
by Mickeymouse4everz
Summary: Courtney is through with Duncan...she hopes.


A/N: I like song-fics, so I will probably do a lot! Sng lyrics are in _italics. _Total Drama doesn't belong to me, because otherwise, Cody and Bridgette would be dating and Gwen would be fighting her for it.

_I remember when we broke up the first time_

_Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like_

_We hadn't seen each other in a month_

_When you said you needed space. (What?)_

_Then you come around again and say_

_"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."_

_Remember how that lasted for a day?_

_I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."_

Courtney was at wit's end with Duncan. They had broken up the day before today, only to have him calling and asking for mercy. Courtney loved him with all her heart, but she had enough of this on-again off-again relationship. Duncan said he was going to change for her, and dyed his mohawk brown. Next day? It was back to green.

_Ooh, we called it off again last night_

_But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

Courtney answered Duncan's call.

"Hey princess."

"We aren't dating anymore." Courtney replied.

"But prin-"

Courtney pressed the hang-up button on her phone. She sank to the floor. "ARGH!" She let out an agitated scream.

_We are never ever ever getting back together,_

_We are never ever ever getting back together,_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

Courtney had it with Duncan. She was going to move on to another. Maybe...Cody? Hmm..Trent? *Ring ring-ring ring* went Courtney's phone. "You and me both phone." Courtney said and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey princess."

"We aren't getting back together Duncan."

"Su-"

*click*

_Like, ever..._

Duncan tried to call Courtney again, but it went straight to voicemail. "Just give her time Duncan." He told himself.

_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights_

_And me falling for it screaming that I'm right_

_And you would hide away and find your peace of mind_

_With some indie record that's much cooler than mine_

Courtney pondered about what to do. Get with Duncan, or break up with him forever? She vaguely remembered all the fights about flirting with Gwen. Courtney reached her decision. She was done with Duncan.

_Ooh, you called me up again tonight_

_But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

*Ring-ring ring-ring*

"What is it this time?"

"I was thinking that we go out and talk about this." Duncan replied.

"WE AREN'T DATING YOU IDIOT!" Courtney screamed through the phone. *click*

_We are never, ever, ever getting back together_

_We are never, ever, ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

"We aren't getting back together." Courtney told herself. She was totally over Duncan and that cute little stubble, or those piercing teal-NO! She called Duncan.

"Duncan, we are through."

"Aw princess, you know that isn't-"

"DONE!" "Do you hear me Duncan?" "DONE!" Courtney screamed again. Se was thankful that her parents were out of the house.

_I used to think that we were forever ever_

_And I used to say, "Never say never..."_

Courtney realized that Duncan was probably never going to talk to her again. _"Good."_ Courtney's mind told her, but her eyes thought otherwise, as her chestnut eyes welled up with tears. Courtney believed in their relationship, but back in World Tour, what he did with Gwen was unbelievable.

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

Courtney was finally through with Duncan. She had told him that they weren't getting back together, so she had to live up to her word. Now, the pain of breaking up didn't hurt her anymore. He could have that gothy w*ore for all she cared.

_We, ooh, getting back together, ohhh,_

_We, ooh, getting back together_

Courtney was confident. Her and Duncan= history. Now she was ready for someone new. After all they were never going to see each other again.

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

One thing was for sure. They were never ever getting back together.


End file.
